Reject the status quo
by TheLostOfTheRookieNine
Summary: High school is just a classification system separating people with different likes but a certain blue haired girl wants to change that completely. Mainly NaruHina, but also, NejiTen, SasuSaku, ShikaTem, SaiIno, and whoever else happens!
1. The love of a brother

Hinata stood behind a tree, watching as a certain yellow haired boy leaned against his bright red car. He was laughing with a couple of friends, while his bright blue eyes sparkled. Of course she couldn't talk to him, at her school, it was forbidden for an unpopular teen to fraternize with one of the top dogs. So all she could do was watch, and she was absolutely okay with that. Just as the school celebrity turned his head towards her way, she backed away, hidden from his view. But not for long, a girl who stumbled by knocked her from behind her hiding place and she was sprawled out in front of him, she looked up at him with worried eyes. He hopped down from his perch and smiled politely at her while reaching out his hand to help her up. She accepted his help, not taking his eyes off of him.

"Are you okay?" He asked with a cheeky smile. Hinata looked down at her knee, there was a cut, but it was barely bleeding, she nodded her head. He smiled, "Good. How'd you fall? I didn't even notice you standing there." She shrugged. "Oh, well." He said, and smiled once again.

"Oi! Naruto, are you going to join us?" asked one of Naruto's friends impatiently.

"Yeah!" Naruto started to walk back toward his friends when he turned back and smiled. "I'm Naruto! And you are?"

"H-hinata" She said quietly, Naruto smiled and turned back to join his friends.

_**At home **_

"_He smiled at me..He help my hand" _ thought Hinata as she hugged her pillow. She smiled as she was mesmerized at the mere thought of him. A knock on the door caused her to jump, interrupting her thoughts. "Father said come down for dinner" It was her kid sister Hanabi. Hinata jumped up and walked towards the door, as she passed Hanabi, she rustled her hair. "Hey!" Yelled Hanabi as her older sister chuckled. As she entered the dining room, she noticed her father wasn't there. Like always, he had too much work going on that he couldn't even have dinner with his family. Hinata looked across the table, Neji sat in front of her chowing down on the food before him.

"Big brother?" She got his attention

"What is it?" He looked up from his plate

"Aren't you friends with Naruto?"

"Well considering that we are both "top dogs" as everyone calls us, yes"

"Oh..okay."

"Why?" Neji asked. "Does my little cousin have a crushy-wushy on Naruto?" he smirked. Hinata blushed.

"NO! I was just wondering!"

"Naruto and Hinata!" He teased, this wasn't out of character for him, whenever they were home he was her lovable brother, but at school, he transferred into a stranger.

"Well, you like Tenten!" She retorted. Now it was Neji's turn to blush.

"Neji and Tenten! Hinata and Naruto!" Sang their little sibling. They couldn't help but laugh. Their laughter only earned them a glare from their father who had passed by. With that, they all began quietly eating, having a small conversation, but not daring to laugh again.

….

After dinner Neji and Hinata sat in their family room, doing their homework like they did every night. It was late and they had already tucked Hanabi in. They were forced to act like her parents, with their mother dead, and father never there, they had no choice. Hinata was unable to focus on her work. She nibbled on the eraser of her pencil; Neji looked over and saw the distracted girl.

"What's bothering you?" He asked, sitting his homework aside. Hinata smiled, she loved that he always put her safety first, even before school, which was very important in his life.

"Is it far fetched for me to have a crush on Naruto?"

Neji chuckled "I knew it." He smiled at her. "I don't think so."

"Do you think we could become friends?" She asked with hopeful eyes. Neji nodded his head and returned to his school work. "If you want, I'll help you." With that Hinata smiled and engrossed him into a hug. Neji chuckled. "Easy girl. It's time for you to be in bed." Hinata smiled he kissed her on the forehead and she skipped off to her room. Neji smiled, even though he wasn't her real brother, they treated eachother like that. He wanted her happy, and he also wanted to protect her. Like a good brother would. Neji thought about what happened and sighed. He was practically setting up his sweet little sister with a hormone rich human; a teenage boy. What had he gotten them both into.


	2. Le's get started

**I would like to think ****Kamahamaha ****for being my first review on this story****!**

…**.**

Hinata tossed and turned in her bed, she wasn't able to sleep. This wasn't new for her, ever since her mother's death she's had trouble sleeping. She reached to her dresser, picking up a bottle of sleeping pills and popping two in to her mouth, choking them down. She hated taking pills every night, it made her feel dysfunctional. It wasn't long until the pills kicked in, only five minutes, she was snoring softly.

….

It was already eleven and Neji was still lying in the family room. He glanced at the clock; he noticed the time and decided it was time to turn in. He tiptoed quietly throughout the halls stopping briefly as he passed Hinata's room, he glanced in, noticing the open jar of pills and shook his head softly. His room was in between Hanabi and Hinata's room. After the death of their mother he purposely moved there, just to make sure his siblings felt more comfortable. He laid gently on his bed, hands bent behind his head and one leg bent while the other was stretched outward. He stared at the ceiling, deep in thought until sleep took over.

….

Hinata's eyes fluttered open only to quickly close again, not adjusted to the light that was now being flickered on and off. "Hanabi" She groaned with her eyes still closed shut. She heard Hanabi giggle at run off. "_It's six in the morning, how could she possibly have so much energy" _she chuckled as she swung her feet out of bed and headed towards her bathroom. When she exited she was wearing dark blue capris, and pink tank top with a white cardigan on top, her long blue hair slung into a ponytail. She picked up her book bag and slung it over her shoulder, heading in to the family room to wait for the others. Not long after she was seated in the family room, Neji and Hanabi joined her. Neji was wearing dark blue jeans and a tan shirt, while the short Hyuuga who accompanied him wore green shorts, pink top and yellow cardigan. Hanabi grinned cheekily and spun in a circle, showing off her outfit.

"I look springy today!" She grinned.

"Of course you do." Said Neji as he tousled her hair

Hinata laughed "Well come on springy, let's get to school.

….

Neji waved goodbye to Hinata as she entered her classroom. He leaned against his locker, casually talking with the other "top dogs." Naruto glanced over his shoulder curious to who his friend was waving to. He noticed that it was the girl he had met the day before. He had never seen her in school. _"Is she new?" _he thought.

"Naruto" Said Neji, interrupting Naruto's thoughts."Do you have plans tomorrow?"

"Look Neji..I like you, but not in _that _way" Naruto joked. Neji rolled his eyes. "No, I'm not, why?"

"Wanna come over? Soccer tryouts are next week, I wanted to brush up on my skills." Neji explained. "_That's not the only reason though" _Neji smirked inwardly

"Oh, Yeah su-"

"Hey! We're trying out too! Why didn't you invite us?" inquired Sasuke angrily

"Fine fine, you can come over too" Neji gave in

The boys cheered, the bell rang and they started to walk off before Neji called back to them "My cousin's trying out too, I hope you're up to help training someone who can't play worth crap" he chuckled


End file.
